real_world_digimon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabrielle "Gabe" Kleckner
Don't you see? Pokémon and Digimon aren't tools to be used for evil!!!!! They're living creatures! They are alive just like you and I are! Don't you have any shame for harming creatures that are alive. They are more alive than you think they are!!! They have a heart, lungs, stomach just like we do and once a Pokémon dies, it can't come back just like animals!!! I can't believe you!!!, you killed a baby Eevee!!!! How could you?! -Gabrielle's words for Ken Ichijouji, Ryouma Mogami, and Ren Tobari Gabrielle "Gabe" Kleckner is a 23-year-old girl who is partnered with GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon, PeppermintRenamon, and RedRenamon. She is the daughter of Kyle & Kathy Kleckner and is the younger sister of Gregory "Greg" Kleckner who is also a Digidestined. She is the girlfriend of Patrick Kitchen and will be his wife in the future. She will be the mother of seven children: three triplets: a girl named Serena, a boy named Kenneth and a boy named Ash Lee and four other children: a twin son and daughter named Joseph and Kari, a son named Greg and their youngest child, a girl named Gillian. Her main partner is a female Eevee called Eve. She is the reincarnation of Boo aka Mary Gibbs, Mary Todd Lincoln, and Mulan. She currently lives with her parents. Her best friends include: Katrese Woods, Gillian Boedeker, Devaney Richards, Jessica Lorenz, Cara Stinson, Rachel Anderson, Marcus Cooper, Crystal Richard, Amy Waterstreet, Charles Collins, Matthew Hoffner, Jackie Burt, Ronald Davidson, Tony Locke, Katie Gillarin, Antonio Bond, Vernon McDaid, Allie Krahe and Kevin Anderson Description The only young daughter of a pizza delivery man and a computer technician and the younger sister of a video game player, Gabrielle has very good perceptive skills and is able to figure things out easily. She inherited her computer skills and love for computers from her mother. She owns a computer which was given to her by her mother. Gabrielle is very picky when it comes to eating, she will only eat certain foods. Since both her parents, her brother, and her are vegetarians, they only eat food without meat. But Gabrielle has very sensitive taste buds and she doesn't like to eat real vegetables or real fruits. How she eats fruits and vegetables is classified. If there's one thing she likes to snack on, it's Arby's Curly Fries. Gabrielle loves to eat Arby's Curly Fries. At school, she likes to eat chips with melted shredded Colby Jack cheese on top. She also loves to eat Macaroni and Cheese and shaped pasta. As an Digidestined kid Digivice Her Digivice, the Golden-Yellow D-3 is being made by the elders along with her Golden-Yellow Fusion-Loader. Her Digivice was a Pink/Gold D-6. But it doesn't work anymore. Her original Digivice, the Gold-Yellow D-7 exploded when Koichi Kimura helped charge it. GoldenGatomon♀ GoldenGatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PistachioGatomon♀ PistachioGatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PeppermintRenamon♀ PeppermintRenamon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. RedRenamon♀ RedRenamon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. Crests Gabrielle bears the Crest of Kindness and the Crest of Lover-Ship. Personality Gabrielle is kind, sweet, loving, caring, polite, affectionate, friendly, fun-loving, and easy-going. She can't stand it when people are mean to each others or when people argue or fight. She also doesn't like it when people are sad or crying and tries to comfort them. She cares about her family, friends, teachers, and especially her brother. She doesn't like bad guys or when people hurt each other. She shares some sympathy with Davis Motomiya because she understands what it is like to fight with your sibling, and she shares some sympathy with Ken Ichijouji because she understands what it's like to lose somebody whom you really loved. She also has the same feelings as Ken often shutting herself from the world and going into sad depression. She cries a lot and gets upset easily. When she gets mad at people, she always apologizes. She had a major crush on Ken Ichijouji, but after seeing how he didn't really like her and how he would just use her to get what he wants, she didn't like him anymore especially after Ken said he would make her his 36th wife, Gabrielle didn't want to be with him and wanted to be with Patrick especially when Ken said nasty things about her while he was in jail. Gabrielle saw his true nature and hated him. She is currently the girlfriend of Patrick and will later be his wife and mother of six children. Gabrielle is also very ticklish. Her most ticklish spots are: her stomach, her feet, and both her private parts. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths Spelling- Gabrielle is fluent in spelling different words. Reading- Gabrielle is fluent in reading and can read all kinds of words. History- Gabrielle can retell moments from different parts of history like: The Salem Witch Trials, the Colonies, Revolutionary War, and so on. Knowing every single Pokemon and how to spell their names- Gabrielle is fluent in this skill too. Computers & Internet- Gabrielle is good with computers, she can use Microsoft Word without any trouble and is extremely good on the internet. ESP Perception Gabrielle has ESP, which means she's psychic. She can predict things before they happen, communicate with other people, dead people, animals, dead animals, and people and animals from other dimensions via telepathy. She can sense a spirit nearby. Being able to see cats or other animals that have died during REM When she is half asleep, half awake which is also known as REM, she is able to see her dead cat friend, Newman and communicate with him via telepathy. She can also feel his fur, can sense him, can hear him purr, and can feel him kneading her. Weaknesses Being yelled at Gabrielle hates being yelled at even if there is a reason. When she was younger, she used to cry when people would yell at her showing that she was afraid of being yelled at. Because she was yelled at a lot, Gabrielle grew up not to tolerate being yelled at and smart mouths whoever yells at her. When somebody yells at her, she gets her revenge on them and they pay the price for it. She hurts them the same way they hurt her and her friends. Extremely violent behavior when she was younger When she was younger, she used to hit people, kick them, and do other nasty things. But as she grew up, she grew out of those habits. When Inspector Misao Yamamura picked up Conan aka Patrick by his shirt, Gabrielle threatened to bite him if he didn't put Patrick down and when he refused and taunted her telling her that she can't bite him because he is an Inspector, she bit him cutting open his skin. Thinking before she speaks Gabrielle often has trouble with this strength, she often says stuff that is hurtful towards her parents and her brother. She sometimes even hurts her mother's feelings. She is trying to learn how not to do this. When she was shrunken into a first grader again, during an investigation with Inspector Misao Yamamura, when he yelled at the children including Gabrielle's friends causing Gillian to start crying, Gabrielle started to smart mouth him mocking him and swearing at him for yelling at her friends telling him that she and her friends don't appreciate being yelled at especially when they were yelled at by nasty people and their parents in their past. Swearing Gabrielle loves to swear whenever she is frustrated or angry. She often says bad words like the F word and the S word or the F You to her parents or somebody she doesn't like. You can blame her father for this because he would swear when she was little and she learned the words from him. Gabrielle is very proud and boastful of this weakness often telling people she learned the words from her father whom she calls her old man. Interrupting Gabrielle often interrupts people who are in a conservation and is yelled at because of this. Her teachers are trying to teach her not to do this. Autism Developmental Disability, Not Otherwise Specified PDD-NOS Gabrielle was born with a form of Autism which is called PDD-NOS. She also has a learning disability. She tends to get stressed a lot because of this disability. She cries a lot more than a normal child would because of her disability. Pain Gabrielle can't stand any kind of pain via booster shots, flu shots, paper cuts, slivers, cat scratches, or any painful thing. Her biggest fear is needles that you get at the doctor's. When she has to get a shot done, her parents literally have to drag her out the door, she clings to the door refusing to go. When she is getting the shot, she shakes in fear and screams in pain when they poke her even though her father or mother is there to help her calm down. She has dreams about getting shots. Psoriasis Plaque Gabrielle was born with Plaque Psoriasis, a genetic skin disease. She has spots that itch, bleed, burn, and crust. She hates this disease and her parents and her have to go see a Dermatologist for her psoriasis. She uses special medicine for this disease. Her parents and her wish there was a cure for this problem, but there isn't. Sight When she was a child, she could see just fine, but as she got older, her sight got worse due to genetics and pretty soon, she had to wear glasses. Senstive Skin- Gabrielle has extremely sensitive skin. She can't wear tattoos because of this condition. Sensitive Hearing- Gabrielle has extremely sensitive hearing. She can't stand loud noises without her ears burning. She can't even go see fireworks or go to a rock concert because of this disability. In fact, her father, Kyle said if she ever went to a rock concert, she would scream in pain, curl up into a ball and rock back and fourth holding her ears. Losing people and animals she cared about Whenever Gabrielle loses somebody she cared about like if they die, she gets stressed. She is depressed because of this. She currently has lost both grandfathers, both great-grandparents, her great-aunt, her three of her great-uncles, a close friend, a favorite cat, a family friend, her dog, and a favorite teacher. The death that struck her the most was her favorite cat, Newman's death. She is currently traumatized from his death because she had to watch him get sicker everyday and watch him get worse. She has nightmares that she relives his death and it makes her cry because she had a bond with Newman. History Gabrielle was born on February 29th, 1996. She is the reincarnation of Boo aka Mary Gibbs. In one of her many past lives, she was a toddler who was friends with Sulley and Mike. Randall had kidnapped her when she was young, but she was rescued and brought back to the real world. She remained friends with Sulley and Mike until she died at age 70, Sulley and Mike were heartbroken and didn't know that Boo was reborn as Gabrielle Kleckner. In fact, Gabrielle barely remembers her past as Boo. Gabrielle doesn't even remember her previous incarnation's parents. She doesn't even remember what they look like. But she wants to find out more about her previous incarnation. Sulley and Mike died before they knew Boo was still alive, but was a different person. Their kids promised to find out if Boo is still alive and meet her for them. She is also the reincarnation of Mary Todd Lincoln, Abraham Lincoln's wife and Mulan, a Chinese legend. Before she was born and her mother was pregnant with her brother, Gabrielle and Greg's parents worked for the evil Myotismon, but when Kathy learned she was pregnant with an child, she and Kyle betrayed Myotismon. As revenge on them for betraying him, Myotismon vowed to kill both their children: Gregory and Gabrielle. But their parents had a backup plan just in case Myotismon tried to kill their children. Because of the threat Myotismon posed, Gabrielle's parents told Gabrielle that the Digital World wasn't real and neither are Digimon as an effort to protect their young daughter from Myotismon. But Gabrielle refused to listen to her parents because she and Greg were both chosen to be Digidestined. As an kid, Gabrielle was bullied by older kids because she was different. When she was an infant, her brother Greg took a dare from a friend to bring back the Sanderson Sisters from the past, he had a video recording of the Hocus Pocus words and had Gabrielle light the black candle which would bring them back, Greg's friend forced Gabrielle to drink the life force potion to which she did and the Sanderson Sisters appeared and attempted to kill Gabrielle by absorbing her life force, her brother hid while this was happening and Gabrielle's future husband and boyfriend saved Gabrielle from the evil witches, Greg's friend got karma for putting both Gabrielle and Greg in danger. Patrick defeated the sisters and sent them back to the past. Patrick took Gabrielle and Greg back to their parents who were put in a trance by their son's friend and snapped them out of their trance. Apparently when Gabrielle was a young toddler, she tried to touch her older brother's things. But Greg who was 8-9-years-old at the time was very protective of his things and in attempt to protect his belongings, he smacked his sister in anger and when she started to cry, their mother heard and carried and cradled her daughter in her arms scolding Greg harshly for smacking his sister since she was a baby and didn't know any better. Greg remarked that she shouldn't have touched his stuff and Kathleen told her son that Gabrielle didn't know that that was Greg's belongings and told him that you can't tell a baby that and carried Gabrielle out of the room trying to calm her down. When she was 10-11-years-old, she was bullied a lot by this teenage boy who was 14 or 13-years-old because he wanted to make her life miserable, he sat on her, choked her and she almost died because she was being suffocated, and even tried to rape her once. These attacks traumatized her and she is still afraid of this kid. He would also push her down, attempt to follow her into the girls' bathroom so he could hurt her, throw books and pencils at her, punch her, call her names, and gang up on her. Apparently as Gabrielle was growing up, there were some boys who were attracted to her and the boys names were: Chris Herd, Charles Collins, Ryan Schulz, Breon Bryant, Michael S, Vernon McDaid, Joey Rizzo, Ken Ichijouji, and Patrick Kitchen. Gabrielle chose Patrick as the one she would marry. Even though she was with Patrick, boys would often ask her on dates, but she rejected them kindly telling them she already had a boy she loved. When she traveled to the past after being shrunken back into a 6-7-year-old little girl, during one of the case she and the Detective Boys solved, Gabrielle told Inspector Misao Yamamura that she saw a burning cabin, Conan told the inspector that she had seen something and they rushed to save Conan's friends and Gabrielle's friends from dying. Gabrielle had her Water-Type Pokemon break down the door and she had her Water-Type Pokemon carry Ayumi and Rachel because they had collasped from smoke inhalation and weren't moving or breathing and lead the rest of the children out of there. But as Gabrielle was leading her friends out, she collapsed from breathing in too much smoke and fainted, Katrese and Dana told the Inspector that Gabrielle was still in the burning cabin having collapsed. Misao rushed into the burning cabin and rescued Gabrielle carrying the unconscious child out. Misao went with Gabrielle, Rachel, and Ayumi to the hospital to be treated and was happy when the three girls woke up. Later, Gabrielle kissed the Inspector on the cheek thanking him for saving her and Rachel and Ayumi hugged Gabrielle thanking her for saving them. The Inspector was blushing from Gabrielle's kiss and the children answered the Inspector and police's questions. Appearance When she had shrunken back into a child, Gabrielle is a small child with short brown hair, big brown eyes. She wore different post earrings in her ears everyday and wore different dresses. Sometimes she would wear a hairband or a hair clip in her short hair. When she was an beautiful 16-17-year-old teenager at Teitan High School, Gabrielle had small boobs and her hair was longer which she wore in different hairstyles: pigtails, braids, a long braid, a ponytail, a hairclip and pigtails, a hairband and pigtails, a hairband and braids, and a barrette and she wore small hoop earrings instead of post earrings, she also wore the school uniform and she now wore glasses. Conan who had turned back into a teenager was blushing around her because Gabrielle had grown so beautiful. Gabrielle walked over and kissed Conan on the lips showing that she still had feelings for him and he blushed. Biography Gabrielle is one of the chosen Digidestined kids who is partnered with GoldenGatomon, PistachioGatomon, PeppermintRenamon, and RedRenamon. Team Cuties This is a list of the members that will be traveling with Gabrielle during her journey in the Digital World. Digimon Members Partners: GoldenGatomon♀ GoldenGatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PistachioGatomon♀ PistachioGatomon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. PeppermintRenamon♀ PeppermintRenamon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. RedRenamon♀ RedRenamon is Gabrielle's partner Digimon. Other Digimon Sukamon & Chuumon♂ Sukamon and Chuumon will be members of Team Cuties. Tentomon♀ Tentomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Dracomon♂ Dracomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Gekomon♂ Gekomon will be a member of Team Cuties. SnowAgumon♂ SnowAgumon will be a member of Team Cuties. Frigimon♀ Frigimon will be a member of Team Cuties. Frogmon♂ Frogmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Roachmon♂ Roachmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Patamon♀ Patamon is a member of Team Cuties. Gatomon♀ Gatomon is a member of Team Cuties. Greymon♀ Greymon is a member of Team Cuties. Biyomon♀ Biyomon is a member of Team Cuties. Gomamon♀ Gomamon is a member of Team Cuties. Monitamon Monitamon will be a member of Team Cuties. Veemon♂ Veemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Mikemon♀ Mikemon will be a member of Team Cuties. DemiVeemon♀ DemiVeemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Renamon♀ Renamon will be a member of Team Cuties. Lillymon♀ Lillymon will be a member of Team Cuties. Kunemon♀ Kunemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Dokunemon♀ Dokunemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Labramon♀ Labramon will be a member of Team Cuties. Tsukaimon♂ Tsukaimon will be a member of Team Cuties. Gatomon-Digi+Egg+Kindness-Opossummon♀ Opossummon will be a member of Team Cuties. Aruraumon♀ Aruraumon will be a member of Team Cuties. Armadillomon♂ Armadillomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Hawkmon♂ Hawkmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Wormmon♂ Wormmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Gaomon♂ Gaomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Terriermon♂ Terriermon will be a member of Team Cuties. Lopmon♀ Lopmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Psychemon♀ Psychemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Salamon♀ Salamon will be a member of Team Cuties. Meicoomon♀ Meicoomon will be a member of Team Cuties. BlackGatomon♀ BlackGatomon will be a member of Team Cuties. Betamon♀ Betamon will be a member of Team Cuties. Doggymon♂ Doggymon will be a member of Team Cuties. Floramon♀ Floramon will be a member of Team Cuties. Deramon♂ Deramon will be a member of Team Cuties. Liollmon♂ Liollmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Bearmon♂ Bearmon will be a member of Team Cuties. Dobermon♂ Dobermon will be a member of Team Cuties. Cutemon♀ Cutemon will be a member of Team Cuties. Elecmon♂ Elecmon will be a member of Team Cuties. PinkGatomon♀ PinkGatomon will be a member of Team Cuties. MarineAngemon MarineAngemon will be a member of Team Cuties.Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Gabrielle's World Category:Digidestined Category:Americans Category:Humans with an official team Category:Team Gabe Members Category:Team Hero Members Category:Adults Category:Humans who will have kids in the future Category:Reincarnations Category:Kids who were bullied